


The Winning Hand

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike believes he's finally found a way to take down the Slayer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Easter prompt card at nekid_spike on LJ  
> Prompts: Easter Bunny, smoke & the winning hand

The smoke from his cigarette curled slowly upwards, hanging before his eyes like a grey mist. Spike waved it away irritably, he didn't want anything obscuring his view, not even for a millisecond. 

Shadow's flickered on the wall from the small flames of the candles, sitting on the bedside table. No climbing out of a grave for his girl, she would sleep and rise in comfort and when he took her for her first kill it would unbelievably special. 

Spike smiled indulgently upon Willow's body. So perfect she looked while she slept the deep sleep of death. 

His smile turned into a sudden grin and a chuckle vibrated in his throat. Religion had never run very deeply with his human counterpart. William had offered good behaviour to God in exchange for favours, such as Cecily's utter devotion and undying love or recognition for his poetry; and God had never once come through for him. When he had turned, Spike had little interest in religion. He was not like Angelus, a kill was a kill to Spike whether they were wearing a fancy hat or a habit, a coat of arms or a cassock. Priests and nuns held no more desire than any other human being; that was Angelus' kink. Spike still remembered how furious Angelus had been to discover the Immortal had killed the nuns he'd had his eye on. In spite of it all, Spike had to admit, he quite enjoyed the blasphemous taste of killing a Jew on Good Friday to rise again on Easter. 

He took another drag on his cigarette holding the smoke in his lungs for a long moment before releasing it, his mind working in amusing little ways. He could leave a trail for the Slayer, like an Easter Egg hunt, only when she finally got to her destination instead of a basket of chocolate eggs she'd find her best friend. The Slayer would rush to rescue Willow and then Willow would strike; making her first kill not only her friend, but a Slayer. So proud he'd be of his girl. 

Stubbing out his cigarette Spike went to the side of the bed and gazed down at Willow, stroking his knuckles down her cool cheek. Somehow or other the Slayer always managed to gain the upper hand with him and thwart every single one of his plans, including sticking him in a sodding wheelchair.

Now however, the tables at turned. It was a stroke of genius really, turning the little witch, death was dancing in the Slayer's shadow and she would never see it coming. This time, he had the winning the hand.


End file.
